Everytime we Touch
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Tu voz siempre está presente, tus caricias también, tus besos sobre mis labios. Siempre amare ese sentimiento, porque yo lo amo con mi corazón y mi alma. Porque eso es lo que ocurre cada vez con nos tocamos. AU leve OC


_¡HOLAS! :D Aca los gemelos Hana reportandose con un semi-lemon con una mescla de song-fic y onee-shot (o intento de...) xD LOL  
Bueno leanlo, esperamos que les guste... ;3 tenemos una adiccion por oir "Everytime we Touch" de Cascada pero la version Piano :3  
La otra version es mas para bailar XD LOL  
Disfrutenlo _

**EVERYTIME WE TOUCH**

_Tu voz siempre está presente, tus caricias también, tus besos sobre mis labios. Siempre amare ese sentimiento, porque yo lo amo con mi corazón y mi alma. Porque eso es lo que ocurre cada vez con nos tocamos._

**SOUL EATER NO ES MIO, ES DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR/CREADOR/MANGAKA  
****LA CANCIÓN "EVERYTIME WE TOUCH" ES DE SU AUTORA/CANTANTE **

* * *

_Yo todavía escucho tu voz __  
cuando duermes junto a mi  
yo todavía siento tu toque  
en mis sueños  
perdona mi debilidad  
pero no sé por qué  
sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir  
_  
Siempre, no importa el momento o el lugar. Cierro mis ojos y puedo escuchar su voz, suelto un suspiro y miro sus dorados ojos. El acaricia mi mejilla y regala un beso en mi frente. Envuelvo mis brazos y lo atraigo más hacia mi…

-Sin ti se me hace difícil vivir- digo sonrojada  
-No eres la única querida- vuelve a besar mi frente- te amo

_cada vez que nos tocamos __  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
quiero que esto dure  
te necesito a mi lado_

Vuelve a llevar sus manos a mi cintura y vuelvo a recibir una corriente eléctrica en mi columna, acaricia mi espalda y aspira mi olor en mi cuello. Aleja su nariz de mi clavícula y me mira a los ojos luego mira mis labios y presiona los suyos a los míos lentamente, mordisquea mi labio inferior y yo abro mi boca solo para que su lengua invada mi boca. Empieza un baile entre nuestras lenguas, como siempre puedo sentir que vuelo solo con su beso. Mi corazón late rápidamente, como siempre en este punto.

_Cada vez que nos tocamos __  
siento la estática  
y cada vez que nos besamos  
alcanzo el cielo  
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida  
_  
Siento como sus manos vagan hasta mis muslos, separa nuestros labios y sonríe de lado. Se separa unos centímetros de mí y se posiciona arriba mío. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio su bien formado torso desnudo y el acaricia mis expuestos muslos. Vuelve a capturar mis labios pero esta vez más fuertemente, ahora mi corazón late lento. Se lo que está por venir, no se puede evitar, después de todo él es mi todo. Me abrazo a él rozando su miembro a mi entrepierna.

-Kid… prométeme algo- le mire y supuse que estaría sonrojada, el me miro serio con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios  
-Lo que quieras, Chrona- me dice con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-Nunca, nunca te apartes de mí lado- dije al borde de las lágrimas a lo que él me miro con una ceja alzada  
-No tengo porque apartarme de ti, eres mi todo- dijo para volver a capturar mis labios pero ahora dulcemente como en nuestros primeros encuentros.

**FLASH BACK**

_tus brazos son mi castillo __  
tu corazón es mi cielo  
ellos limpian las lágrimas que llore  
los buenos y malos momentos  
hemos pasado por ellos  
me haces subir cuando caigo_

Teníamos unos 13 años en ese entonces, él se escapa de su mansión y yo de la mía para encontrarnos en unos campos libres del contacto humano.

Desde que nos conocimos en una salida que dimos con nuestros amigos solíamos vernos como amigos luego entre nuestras escapadas nos dimos cuenta que no lo hacíamos por amistad sino por amor.

El tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, sonrió con inocencia y me dijo

-Me gustas Chrona, me gustas tanto- me dijo sonrojado  
-K-Kid… t-tú también me gustas…- sonreí bobamente

Acto seguido sus cálidas manos se posaron en mi cara, sus labios rozaron los míos y luego se formó un tierno y tímido beso.

Desde entonces él ha limpiado mis lágrimas y yo las de él, hemos pasado buenos y malos momentos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_cada vez que nos tocamos __  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
quiero que esto dure  
_  
Ese dulce baile que solemos hacer entre nuestros cuerpos, ese sentimiento tan hermoso de pertenecerle a la persona que amas. Ese sentimiento que te hace volar… ese sentimiento que recibo al tenerlo cerca, dentro, fuera. Quiero que dure no solo nuestro sentimiento físico sino que dure nuestro amor. Para siempre.

_Te necesito a mi lado __  
cada vez que nos tocamos  
siento la estática  
y cada vez que nos besamos  
alcanzo el cielo  
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento  
no puedo dejarte ir  
te quiero en mi vida  
_  
Su entrar y salir de mi se hizo más fuerte, sentí una estática en mi espalda cuando empezó a moverse más rápido, mis piernas se flexionaron en su cadera invitándole a entrar más en mí. Mi corazón late lentamente. Vuelve a capturar mis labios en un semi salvaje beso. Sabía que no duraríamos más así… en menos de lo que pensé ambos llegamos al clímax de nuestro baile entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a creer que te dejare. Tú eres mía, yo soy tuyo. No lo dudes- me dice con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente

_cada vez que nos tocamos __  
recibo este sentimiento  
y cada vez que nos besamos  
yo juro que puedo volar  
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido  
quiero que esto dure  
te necesito a mi lado  
_  
-Claro Kid, siempre seré tuya- le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros.

Siempre es este sentimiento, ese sentimiento que sé que es amor, ese sentimiento que solo tengo con él. Y como sé que el conmigo. Como leí una vez somos almas gemelas…

* * *

¿Les gusta?

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
